


Family.  You Gotta Love 'Em...Don't You???

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family, Ficlet, Food, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Malec, Maruke, Multi, Sizzy - Freeform, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Grocery shopping for the family dinner is exhausting.





	Family.  You Gotta Love 'Em...Don't You???

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Grocery Shopping** : Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

It’s Sunday, the day of the week when everyone gets together for family dinner. The menu varies and they all take turns hosting at their own home. Everyone is expected to be there. No excuses! It’s the only guaranteed time they all have together to catch up on life and the prior week’s events.

Today Maryse and Luke are hosting. It’s early in the morning and they’ve just woken up. As they start to plan their day, Maryse asks Luke, “Any ideas of what to make for dinner tonight? Seems like we’re kind of in a rut and I want something different but nothing is coming to mind”. Luke, in his infinite wisdom, answers, “How ‘bout we text the group, see if they have some suggestions?” Maryse thinks that’s an excellent idea so she starts a group text to the family:

**8:00am**  
_To Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Jace, Clary, Maia:_  
_Any requests for dinner tonight? I’m out of ideas._

**8:01am**  
_Alec: Hmm, I’m not sure. I’ll ask Magnus when he wakes up and I’ll let you know._

**8:10am**  
_Maia: Let me have my first cup of coffee then I can think about it._

**8:30am**  
_Clary: Oh you know us; we don’t care as long we don’t have to cook it._

**8:55am**  
_Izzy: Simon’s coming over later so we’ll talk and get back with you._

**9:00am**  
_Alright but we’re heading to the store at noon so get your requests in before then._

Maryse and Luke enjoy a lazy morning and wait for dinner inspiration to strike. With no spark of inspiration or reply from the group yet, they get ready to go to the store, hoping something will come to them while they’re out. Before they leave, Maryse texts everyone a reminder.

**11:50am**  
_Leaving for store in ten. Speak now or forever hold your peace._

**11:55am**  
_Maia: Meat, of any kind._

**11:58am**  
_Really not that helpful Maia but we’ll see what we can do._

**12:15pm**  
_Izzy: Chocolate_

**12:30pm**  
_Jace: We’re at the house. Could use some snacks._

**12:32pm**  
_Simon: Oooo, yeah, some kind of dip._

**12:35pm**  
_None of these are actually DINNER ideas._

**12:40pm**  
_Alec: I’m good with whatever you decide on._

**12:41pm**  
_Clary: We need some veggies._

  
**12:45pm**  
_Again, not super helpful._

  
**12:46pm**  
_Magnus: Alcohol_

  
**12:47pm**  
_I’m gonna need a lot of that just to get through this shopping trip._

Luke can tell Maryse is at the end of her rope. To end the madness, Luke suggests, “How about we just pick up Chinese food?” Maryse thinks that’s the best idea she’s heard all day. They leave their still empty cart by the door and head to the car. As they pull out of the parking spot Maryse sighs, “All I know is, I’ll never ask for their opinions ever again.”

Luke laughs as they head to the Jade Wolf, making a stop at the liquor store on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope anyone that has tried to plan a family dinner can appreciate Maryse's frustration. LOL


End file.
